Le nounou
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot] Le nounou... mais qui estil ? Pour Noan.


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Rating : **T

**Genre : one-shot.**

**Résumé: non**

Pour toi **Noan ! J'avais envie de t'écrire un petit truc alors voilà c'est pour toi ! ¤ papouille ¤**

**Mercis particuliers : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée ces derniers temps. **

* * *

* * *

**Le nounou **

**¤ **

**Bureau de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, 10 Février AC 204 , Paris. **

¤

Une fin de journée presque tranquille.

Un bureau silencieux hormis quelques cliquetis de doigts sur le clavier.

Un gobelet blanc contenant un café noir écœurant sur un bureau beige, rangé donc enseveli de dossiers rouges, urgents.

Un homme brun aux yeux bleus, en uniforme kaki, s'autorisant entre deux frappes à masser sa nuque douloureuse.

Une apocalypse.

Une porte qui s'ouvre.

¤

- Ouiiiin, ouiiiin, ouuiiin ¤ serre les poings ¤

¤

Une maman dans un jean bleu-manteau gris et long.

Cheveux courts et yeux bleu foncé.

Pas de rouge à lèvre, son mari préférait ses lèvres nues pour l'embrasser, elle avait raconté, un peu éméchée et radieuse surtout, le jour de son mariage deux années plus tôt.

Elle était belle cette petite maman. Avec ses rondeurs de grossesse qu'elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait perdus.

Gardé dans les seins et sur les fesses, malheureusement pour elle, elle se préférait fil de fer.

Mais son mari la préférait « en formes », il avait dit, lui aussi bien éméché, mais à la naissance du petit.

¤

- Non mais c'est pas possible, fais-le taire.

¤

Un Heero compréhensible comme une porte de prison et aussi doux qu'un gant de boxe.

Un regard haineux à une grenouillère bleu avec un petit ours blanc.

63 cm de décibels ce petit bonheur pour ses parents.

Là il faisait chier.

Oui Heero n'avait pas la fibre paternelle, tout du moins, il ne l'avait pas quand il avait la migraine.

¤

- Ouiiiiiin !

- Hilde, tu es sa mère, fais quelque chose.

¤

Un regard outré.

¤

- Je fais ce que je peux !

- Tu ne pouvais pas venir au bureau sans… ça ?

¤

Un regard courroucé.

¤

- Ça c'est mon fils, Heero. Et Duo voulait voir son filleul.

- Ça fait du bruit. Ça me saoule. Et je suis d'astreinte depuis une semaine.

¤

Un haussement de sourcil et une maman qui berce.

¤

- Tu l'as voulu, Yuy.

¤

Sourire sadique.

¤

- Toi aussi.

¤

…

¤

- OUAAAAAAAAAAH ! ¤ grosses larmes ¤

¤

Des gentils collègues compréhensifs qui se manifestent à travers la porte restée ouverte.

¤

- Par Allah ! Trowa a ramené un de ses lions au bureau ?

- Non, Winner, c'est le bébé de Hilde.

¤

Une compassion à toute épreuve.

¤

- Ah ok. Ferme la porte de ton bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne euh… raisonnable ?

¤

Une porte refermée sur une flambée de jurons allemands.

¤

- Là mon petit cœur, j'ai juste dit « bonjour » à tonton Quatre.

- OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAH !!!!!!!!

¤

Un Heero qui cesse de taper et qui se lève de son siège, exaspéré.

¤

- Tu l'as changé ? Nourri ?

¤

Un regard indigné.

¤

- Oui quand même !

¤

Un bébé qui hurle de plus belle.

Un Heero qui ne tente même pas de s'approcher de la bête.

¤

- Il a de la fièvre ?

- Non !

- OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAH !

¤

Une veine qui bat une tempe sourdement.

Une maman qui tapote doucement le dos de son enfant tout en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce

Les talons fins de ses bottines à lacets noirs crissent sur la moquette beige sale.

¤

- Il a des coliques ? Parce que là il fait chier.

- Non, il n'en a plus.

- Il fait ses dents ?

¤

Ce n'était pas que Heero détestait les enfants, non.

Il pouvait les soigner s'il y avait un problème.

Si les larmes étaient justifiées il consentirait à faire un effort.

Mais disons que lui hurler dans les oreilles sans aucune raison valable n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'entrer dans ses bonnes grâces.

En l'occurrence là, ce n'était pas le moment.

¤

- Il n'a que trois mois.

¤

Des yeux levés au plafond tout aussi beige et tout aussi sale que la moquette et les murs.

Un petit sourire narquois.

¤

- Je ne suis pas son père, même s'il me ressemble.

¤

Un petit rire de la maman.

¤

- Heureusement. Et tout métis asiatique aux yeux bleus – qu'il n'est pas sûr de garder - ne te ressemble pas.

¤

Une petite trêve ?

¤

- Il a le même caractère que son père, les larmes en plus.

- Ah, tu trouves toi aussi ? Wu Fei est exemplaire, lui. Il a plus de patience que toi.

¤

Une petite pique au perfect soldier.

¤

- Et pour cause, Wu Fei est toujours en mission avec nous.

¤

Et une petite pique à la perfect maman.

Hilde 1

Heero 1000000000000000000000000000

¤

- OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAH !

¤

Un petit bout qui refuse de se laisser oublier.

Une porte qui s'ouvre.

Un jeune homme en uniforme beige, une longue chevelure tressée dont il rêvait de se débarrasser tellement elle lui donnait du fil à retordre parfois, ferme la porte derrière lui doucement.

¤

- Salut Hilde, je croyais que tu passais demain ? Salut bonhomme. Mais dis-moi on t'entend de très loin, tu sais ? T'as sommeil ?

- Bonjour Duo et demain je peux pas, je vois le pédiatre alors je passe en coup de vent… et non il n'a pas sommeil, il vient juste de se réveiller…

- Ah. Alors qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Yuy.

¤

Grand sourire aux yeux bleu-violet

Un regard bleu voulant passer pour innocent mais échouant lamentablement.

Pourtant il n'avait rien fait.

¤

- Rien.

- OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAH !

¤

Un sourire taquin à un petit bonhomme tout rouge.

¤

- Ma parole c'est tout le portrait de son père. Donne-le moi, Hilde, je vais lui faire faire un tour.

¤

Un regard inquiet de la maman.

Elle a du mal à laisser qui que ce soit le porter, encore un peu fusionnelle, c'est son premier petit bout.

¤

- Je ne suis pas sûre… il n'a pas eu l'occasion de te voir souvent et…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il me saoule, je le balance contre le mur.

¤

Une marque d'humour qui fait peur.

Un sourire sadique du perfect soldier.

Une tape derrière la tête administrée par la maman.

¤

- …

- Je blague, Hilde. Allez donne-le moi, t'inquiète je vais pas le faire tomber… viens là tit pépère, raconte à tonton Duo ce qui va pas.

¤

Un tit pépère qui hurle de plus belle.

¤

- OUAAAAAAAAAH !

- Oh mais oui t'es tout rouge hein, plus fort le cri, exprime-toi.

¤

Un Duo tout doux avec une joli voix grave et un regard tout tendre et tout coquin.

Une maman avec un regard sceptique.

¤

- Duo ? Je vais peut-être te le reprendre ?

- Tu veux retourner avec maman, Shen ?

- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

¤

Un Shen qui s'exprime.

Une Hilde qui imprime mais qui suit tous les mouvements de « tonton Duo ».

Un Heero qui déprime.

¤

- Ma tête…

- Oh oui vas-y, exprime toute la misère que maman et tonton Heero te font. ¤ tient le bébé contre lui en soutenant la tête ¤

¤

Une protestation.

Deux.

¤

- HEY !

- Hn.

- OOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

¤

Un Duo qui se promène dans le bureau avec le petit, ce qui le berce.

Une voix taquine, de pote à pote, avec une touche de tendresse.

¤

- T'en as marre de la vie hein ? T'es stressé ? ¤ caresse le dos ¤

¤

Un bébé qui suspend son hurlement, étonné.

Tonton il a un torse tout grand alors que lui est tout petit.

Et puis il ne sent pas comme maman mais il sent bon.

Et puis il est tout chaud.

¤

- Ouah ? ¤ fronce du nez ¤

- Tiens regarde-moi, est-ce que je suis stressé, moi ?

¤

Un sourire au petit bout.

Un petit bout qui comprend parce qu'un bébé c'est une petite personne.

¤

- Ouah ? ¤ desserre les poings ¤

¤

Un constat de la maman.

¤

- Il est moins rouge.

- Hn. Et il braille moins aussi.

- Heero. Mon fils ne braille pas il…

- Hn. Braillait.

¤

Premier sourire hésitant du petit Shen.

Un tonton Duo qui dit sur le ton de la confidence.

¤

- C'est dur la vie de bébé, les adultes sont soulants et c'est encore pire en grandissant, profite tant que t'es encore petit, pour avoir des rabs de câlins même quand tu fais un caprice.

¤

Un câlin, puis un baiser sur le sommet du crâne d'un petit cœur, tout en continuant à marcher.

¤

- Comment il fait, Heero ?

- Aucune idée.

¤

Un regard violet aux deux incultes.

Des vérités énumérées.

¤

- C'est simple, je ne suis pas son père. Je fais mes nuits.

- …

- …

- Areuh ?

- Et je bosse avec Heero et crois-moi faut être zen quand il fait semblant de pas être stressé. Le plus énervant des deux c'est ptet moi, mais le plus énervé des deux c'est lui, c'est sûr. ¤ au bébé qu'il décolle gentiment de lui ¤ Sois patient avec maman elle est stressée alors elle te stresse.

¤

Un bébé légèrement surélevé, des lèvres déposées sur son ventre pour faire des petits bruitages dessus.

¤

- HEY !

¤

Eclat de rire du bébé.

¤

- Chut, moins fort, Hilde. ¤ au bébé ¤ Et sois patient avec tonton Heero il a une migraine alors il te stresse.

- Hn.

¤

…

Des yeux violets levés au plafond.

¤

- Chuuut, Heero, mets-y du tien, t'es pas le premier à avoir une migraine. ¤ au bébé ¤ Par contre ton papa Wu Fei risque de te stresser alors tu as le droit de le stresser mais tu ne dis pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit sinon il va me stresser moi. Tu promets mon poteau ?

¤

Grand sourire fatigué du bébé

Sourire de la maman.

Air dépité de Heero.

¤

- Alors tu vas au moins essayer, Shen ?

¤

Gazouillis tout heureux

La maman secoue la tête

Tonton Heero est plus que sceptique.

¤

- Duo c'est un bébé.

- Heero, c'est un être humain, il ne parle pas encore mais il n'est ni sourd, ni stupide. Allez, je vais te rendre à ta maman, tu lui manques… nan, pas les cheveux…

¤

Un baiser sur le nez puis baiser esquimaux.

Bébé fronce du nez avant de bailler.

¤

- Oh mais oui c'est fatiguant de crier… tu veux faire dodo ?

¤

Un bébé bercé doucement, un bisou dans le cou puis sa maman le récupère, heureux, épuisé et endormi.

Une maman étonnée et soulagée, Duo pouvait être si…

Si… reposant… qui aurait pu le croire ?

¤

- Je vais y aller.

- Quoi déjà ?

¤

Un regard noir de Heero.

Une maman un peu fatiguée.

¤

- Oui, je préfère être à la maison pour lui donner son biberon. C'est bientôt l'heure.

¤

Un bisou sur la joue.

¤

- Merci d'être passé petite maman, je suis content de vous avoir vus toi et le tit pépère. Je rendrais visite dès que j'aurais un peu plus de temps.

¤

Un sourire fatigué mais heureux d'une petite maman.

¤

- T'inquiète, je sais ce que c'est. Au revoir Duo ¤ un bisou ¤, au revoir Heero ¤ un autre bisou ¤ tu sais, si le petit ne dormait pas sur l'oreiller-doudou que tu lui avais offert je me dirais que tu le détestes.

- Hn.

¤

Un Heero qui rougit très légèrement.

Une porte qui se referme – Duo ne l'avait pas refermée.

Un Heero qui croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

¤

- Alors comme ça je suis comme ce bébé ?

- Hein ?

- C'est ce que tu as insinué. Que c'est ton expérience de moi qui t'as rendu expert en bébé. Bientôt tu seras la nounou.

¤

Un haussement de sourcil.

¤

- Le nounou. Je sais y faire avec les gosses mais je garde ma virilité s'il te plaît.

- …

- Et oui t'es comme Shen. Sauf que quand tu chauffes trop je te ramène un café et moi je vais fumer ma clope.

¤

Un regard noir.

¤

- Ne me compare pas à un bébé.

¤

Un regard blasé.

¤

- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qui te différencie à part que tu ne brailles pas ? Tu es chieur pareil.

¤

Un éclair dans les yeux bleus de Prusse.

¤

- La méthode. Je ne t'ai jamais vu me prendre dans tes bras et m'embrasser sur le nez après une semaine tendue.

¤

Un Duo muet de stupeur.

Enfin presque.

¤

- Non mais t'es pas bien ! Parce que tu voudrais ?

¤

Un regard bleu pensif, réfléchi.

Analytique alors qu'il s'assied sur sa chaise à roulettes noire.

¤

- Je ne sais pas. Ce serait peut-être plus utile que le café du distributeur que tu t'obstines à m'apporter.

¤

Un regard violet ironique.

¤

- En tous cas ça te calme. Je ne t'entends plus souffler comme un phoque quand je t'apporte ce jus de chaussettes. Et le café c'est bon pour la maigraine.

- C'est pour éviter que tu ailles m'en reprendre.

- Non mais tu te fous de moi ?

- Non. Apparemment ça marche le jour même mais le lendemain, rebelote.

¤

Un silence.

Deux.

Puis un petit sourire se dessine dans les yeux violets, gêné.

¤

- Euh Heero ? Tu serais pas en train de te servir d'un pauvre petit bébé pour avoir un câlin, ce serait complètement surréaliste.

¤

Oui, ça l'était.

Ce n'était pas Heero.

¤

- Non, c'est scientifique. J'applique ton précepte « un bébé est un être humain ». La méthode que tu as appliquée sur cet être humain est susceptible de fonctionner sur moi puisque je suis un être humain.

¤

Trois mots.

¤

- N'importe quoi.

¤

Un Heero dans son délire.

Il était sérieux.

¤

- Je serais, si cela fonctionne, encore plus opérationnel.

¤

Oh…

Il serait moins chiant ?

Près de 6 ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et il était toujours aussi pénible.

Quand il stressait.

¤

- Si ça marche ça te fera dormir, comme le petit.

- Opérationnel.

¤

Il était sérieux.

Il avait mal au crâne.

Il serait moins stressé.

Il croyait à sa méthode.

¤

- Attends… tu es sérieux ?

- Hn. Ma migraine est sérieuse. Et le petit a été calmé. Ça peut marcher.

- ¤ Il est malade ¤ Il est sérieux… ok.

¤

Duo s'approche de Heero.

L'Américain secoue la tête : le métis pouvait être si naïf parfois, si investi qu'il pouvait en être obtus.

Heureusement que l'ex pilote 02 n'avait pas d'arrière-pensée.

¤

- Ça ne marchera pas. Parfois t'es vraiment un enfant, buddy. Tant que tu me demandes pas de te frapper comme la dernière fois… ce qu'il faut pas faire pour une migraine…

¤

L'Américain penche la tête vers l'ex pilote 01, redresse son visage doucement avec sa main et va pour frotter son nez contre le sien…

Quand à la dernière minute, Heero dévie la tête pour attraper les lèvres de Duo avec les siennes.

Les mains du métis entourent alors la taille du jeune homme et le baiser s'approfondit alors qu'il s'assoit sur ses genoux, étourdi.

Lorsqu'ils se séparent, l'ex pilote 01 murmure avec un sourire :

¤

- Parce que tu as vraiment cru que c'était une expérience scientifique ?

- …

- Ça a du bon d'avoir une réputation d'arriéré social, même quand c'est gros on ne nous voit jamais venir.

¤

Un baiser esquimau.

¤

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu es un très bon antistress. Et je connais un excellent moyen de guérir la migraine…

¤

Duo sourit en lui tapant derrière la tête.

Heero répond par un rictus en posant ses lèvres sur le bout du nez de Duo.

Les câlins, il n'y avait que ça de vrai.

Même pour les pseudos soldats parfaits.

¤

- J'ai honte pour toi mon perfect couineur.

- C'est bon, la honte mon nounou.

¤

**¤ **

**OWARI **

* * *

* * *

Voilà voilà ! 

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi, Noan !

Du grand n'importe quoi mais bon, c'était mimi :p

Merci et à peluche,

Mithy ¤ XD ¤


End file.
